


One way and the other

by lostwithoutmyanchor (mysourwolf)



Series: Kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Come as Lube, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Felching, Kinktober, Knotting, Light BDSM, M/M, Mentions of safe word, Mildly Dubious Consent, Office Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Slight Pain Kink, Slight humiliation kink, Spit As Lube, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, mentions of spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 01:17:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16187060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysourwolf/pseuds/lostwithoutmyanchor
Summary: Stiles loves being in the middle and getting sexed in all kind of ways.Chapter 1: spitroasting, rough sex, rough oral sexChapter 2: orgasm-denial, fingering, daddy kink, rimming.Chapter 3: office sex, sex toys, felching, rimming, anal sex, slight humiliation kink, daddy kink, come as lube (mostly Peter/Stiles)Chapter 4: anal sex, fingering, knotting





	1. spitroasting, rough sex

“Love your mouth,” Peter pants as he slides deep into Stiles’s throat. “Love your mouth and your words. And those sweet, little noises you’re making.” He pushes deeper and Stiles gurgles before letting out a whine. “Yes, those,” Peter confirms with another jap of his hips.

Derek’s hands on Stiles’s hips tighten as the boy's hole clenches hard around his cock. He drags Stiles a little higher which lets him push even deeper into him. 

At that Stiles whines again and Peter pushes him down all the way until he’s choking. Derek goes mad at the way Stiles’s body is struggling, caught between fighting for air and overwhelming arousal. 

The sight of Derek violently hammering into their boy sends Peter over the edge, spilling himself deep into Stiles’s throat. Stiles spasms beneath them and the scent of his untouched release makes Peter’s cock jerk and give a few more spurts. 

In the same moment that Stiles furiously taps his tight, Peter already pulls out and lets the sputtering and coughing boy lean heavy against his bulk, quickly pulling the pain from his sore throat.

Derek has held on tightly, pinpricks of his claws digging into Stiles’s side. He’s patiently ridden out both their releases, feeling Stiles go tight and then lax around him. Now that the boy was settled comfortably, he wraps himself around him, pressing him into the mattress and against Peter.

“So good for us. Taking us so well. Good pup,” he mumbles and slams into Stiles over and over until he comes with a roar. He jerks and growls, clinging to Stiles to make him take every last drop. 

Peter looks down on Derek, collapsed half on top, half next to Stiles, and Stiles himself who is looking up, giving Peter a lovely, exhausted smile.

“Good boys,” he says softly and ruffles both their hair. “My good boys.”


	2. orgasm denial, fingering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More kinky porn.  
> Chapter 1: spitroasting, rough sex, rough oral sex
> 
> Chapter 2: orgasm-denial, fingering, daddy kink, rimming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight dub-con warning. More in end notes.

“Please, daddy, I wanna come so bad.”

“I know, sweetheart. But you’re going to wait like a good, little boy, aren’t you?”

“Hng.” Stiles lets out a strangled noise as Derek lightly drags his tongue over the tip of Stiles’s cock. “Please, please, please, please,” he whines.

Derek pulls back and blows some air against the wet skin, making Stiles’s dick twitch. He smuggly looks up from where he kneels between Stiles’s spread legs. Stiles glares at him. He wants to wipe the look off of Derek’s face but he is sitting on Peter’s lap, his arms crossed behind his back and securely being held by one of Peter’s broad hands. He can’t do anything but wiggle and whine. Which he does. A lot.

“Keep still, baby boy,” Peter orders him gently. “Or do you want another spanking?”

Stiles shakes his head wildly. “No, daddy,” he says breathlessly and tries to sit still. It would be a good thing because his ass is still hurting from the earlier spanking but the need to come makes him so twitchy. 

“I’ll be a good boy, daddy,” he says, trying to speed things up. Peter just laughs.

So does Derek. Stiles glares at him again. He wants to kick him but doesn’t dare. 

“Pup,” Peter says gently while he runs his free hand over Stiles’s chest. “Why don’t you give our boy another suck?”

“Yes, alpha,” Derek replies eagerly and leans in. When Derek’s hot mouth takes him in, Stiles shouts. His skin is so sensitive by now, it almost hurts. But he wants it. He wants to come. 

He babbles another string of “please, please”, trying to fuck up into Derek’s mouth but Derek’s hands are like iron on his thighs, holding him in place.

One tiny second before he comes, Derek pulls back. Stiles nearly screams, his whole body jerking in an almost-orgasm. It takes a long time for Stiles to come down this time but he eventually goes slack, slumping back against Peter’s chest.

“I hate you. I hate both of you,” he mumbles, his eyes half closed. Derek gives him an angelic smile, kissing his inner thigh. Peter, too, ignores his statement and gently strokes his cheek.

When Stiles is almost convinced that they will just leave him hanging, Peter begins to speak. “You know what would make a good boy?”

Stiles perks up. “What, daddy?”

“A boy who would come only on his daddy’s fingers.”

“No,” Stiles whines. “Please, daddy, no.” It always takes him forever to come from fingering only. He doesn’t think he has the strength left for it. But oh, he wants to come so bad.

“It’s your choice, my love. Either my fingers or you go to bed without. We can get you a nice ice pack to help you down. 

“No!” Stiles is nearly sobbing now. How can he decide this? He can’t find the words. His breathing speeds up.

Behind him, Peter lets go of his hands and straightens his arms, rubbing them gently. “Baby?” he asks quietly. “Do you need to use your word?”

Stiles leans back further, closing his eyes. He rests his head against Peter’s shoulder and takes a few deep breaths. Eventually he manages, “No, daddy. I can do it.”

“Good boy.” Peter hums. “What’s your choice?” 

“Your fingers, daddy. Please.”

“So polite,” Peter praises, a little amused. Then he helps Stiles to get up and lay back down over his knees. It’s the same position from when he was spanked earlier but Stiles hopes this might be more pleasurable. Now, he enjoys a good spanking like any boy but today had been hard.

He lays down, his arms stretched out, fingertips touching the floor. Above him Peter starts to gently rub Stiles’s back and red ass. It’s really soothing and Stiles lets his mind blank, ignoring his aching cock. 

Eventually Stiles feels his cheeks being parted. “Lick,” he hears Peter order. And Derek does. He dives right in. Licking against Stiles’s hole, sucking at it, prodding with his tongue. It’s torture. The stimulation makes Stiles’s dick throb again and Derek’s beard rubs over his red ass, making his muscles clench. He is crying but he barely notices. The tears are just running over his cheeks.

When Derek finally draws back to squeeze some cool lube on his hole, it’s such a lovely, relaxing sensation that Stiles lets out a long moan.

“Doing so well,” Peter praises and begins to spread the lube. Derek hums in agreement and rubs Stiles’s cramped legs. It’s heaven.

But then Peter pushes his fingers in. He starts with two and they are thick. Stiles’s breath catches but he forces himself to relax. He wants this. And quick!

Thankfully Peter seems to oblige him for once. He goes deep and fast, fucking his fingers in and out. But the best part is when he finally drags over Stiles’s prostate. 

Stiles shouts, feeling himself getting close again already. It’s so much faster than he would’ve thought and he’s so, so glad.

“Please can I come, daddy? Please, please,” he manages to ask, rocking against Peter’s fingers. 

“Yes, baby boy. Come on daddy’s fingers. Like a good, little boy.”

“Good little boy,” Stiles whispers mindlessly. “Good little boy.” He concentrates on the feeling, taking every push and stroke. Peter goes rougher now. Pressing hard against his spot while he fucks in deep. 

Stiles feels like he’s flying apart but it’s too late to be scared. He shouts one more time, his body spasming as he spills onto the floor, untouched. 

When he comes back to himself, he realizes he is babbling and sobbing. Peter is still fucking his hole and rubbing him and it’s so much. 

“You’ve done so well, baby,” Peter says. “I’m so proud of you.”

Stiles wants to thank him but he can’t form any coherent words. He doesn’t understand why they’re still going. 

“Don’t you think your puppy brother should get a reward for helping so nicely?” Peter’s words were gentle but stern. Oh, of course. 

“Y-yes, daddy,” Stiles eventually manages to say. It only takes a second for Peter to pull out his fingers and Derek to slide his fat cock into him. It’s a stretch and Stiles’s hole spasms but he’s too exhausted. 

Derek doesn’t take long either. He grunts and fucks Stiles hard, coming quickly. After spilling deep inside him, he stays a few seconds but then Peter makes him pull out. 

They help Stiles to get up on wobbly legs before Peter lifts him up and carries him to the bed in bridal style. Derek snuggles up next to him and Stiles closes his eyes, only quinting a bit when Peter feeds them both some water. Then the bed dips. 

“My good boys,” Peter pants breathlessly, kneeling over them while he strokes his cock. “My good puppy and my good, little baby boy.” His words are a string of praise that gets unintelligible quickly. His hand moves rough and urgently and he finally comes with a groan, spilling over both their bodies. He slumps down but still manages to rub his seed into Stiles’s and Derek’s chests and bellies. Only when he’s satisfied, he lays down and pulls their extra large blanket over all of them. 

“Thank you, daddy,” Stiles says sleepily and cuddles against Peter’s chest. He feels Derek crowd him from behind and hears a mumbled, “Thank you, alpha.”

Peter just hums in reply, tiredly petting both their heads. Stiles sighs happily before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some potential dub-con from Stiles in regards to the orgasm-delay but he has a safe word and he decides not to use it.
> 
>  
> 
> =====================  
>  **Also, I'm taking sugestions for chapter 3.  
> **  
>  **Let me know at**[my tumblr](http://lostwithoutmyanchor.tumblr.com/)


	3. office sex, felching, rimming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles visits Peter at his office.  
> Kinks: Sex toys, felching, rimming, anal sex, slight humiliation kink, daddy kink, come as lube

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read the summary to see the new tags. This might be filthy.

“Hey, daddy.”

“Hello, baby boy. What do I owe the pleasure?” Peter asks when he looks up from his paperwork.

“I’m bringing you lunch, daddy.” Stiles closes the door behind himself and walks closer, leaning against Peter’s desk.

Peter raises an eyebrow. There is nothing on Stiles. No take-out container, or tupperware. Not even his usual backpack. He is only wearing basketball shorts, one of Derek’s white henleys, and scuffed sneakers.

“Well, what’s on the menu?” Peter asks playfully. 

Stiles grins and wriggles in between Peter and the desk, climbing into his lap. “It’s a surprise,” he says and then kisses him eagerly.

Peter immediately tastes Derek on Stiles’s tongue and gets an idea about what’s going on. He grows hard quickly while Stiles rocks in his lap. After they’ve kissed for a bit, Peter lets his lips trail over Stiles’s throat. He can taste Derek all over him. 

With delight, he discovers a hickey on the side of Stiles’s neck. He pulls the loose henley farther down and fastens his teeth over the mark.

When Peter bites him, Stiles cries out. He grabs his shoulders and rubs against the hard length between his legs. The pain is a lot but soon Peter starts sucking, soothing the bite with his tongue. It makes warmth pool in Stiles’s belly.

Peter’s hands trail all over Stiles and eventually he slides them into Stiles’s shorts, cupping his ass. He squeezes hard, making his boy yelp. Then his fingers wander down and he feels something curious.

“Stiles?”

“Yes, daddy?” Stiles asks, with a laugh in his voice.

“Are you wearing a plug, baby?”

“Yes, daddy.”

“So, daddy can just pull it out and slide right in?”

“Well, that’s one of the reasons,” Stiles replies and can’t help the blush that is spreading on his face and chest.

“Oh?” Peter is intrigued. “What else?”

“Why don’t you have a look, daddy?” Stiles asks daringly.

Still more amused than anything, Peter lifts Stiles up and turns him around. Stiles obediently bends over the desk, ass up. Peter slides down the shorts and starts to kiss and bite all over the round cheeks. When he comes close to the plug, he stills, sniffing. Then he curses, his eyes flashing, claws coming out.

“You filthy, little slut. You come to your daddy with your ass already bred good but it’s still not enough, is it?” Peter asks with a rough voice. 

“No, daddy.” Stiles was less cheeky now, his own voice breathless in anticipation. “I want your come inside me as well. Please, daddy?” 

With a growl, Peter eases out the butt plug and leans over Stiles, pressing the slick metal against the boy’s lips. “You better clean that up, you dirty boy.”

Stiles eagerly takes the plug into his mouth and starts to suck off the come. It’s a bit of a struggle because they had needed one of their bigger ones to plug him up after being fucked by Derek’s thick dick. But Stiles is diligent and cleans everything off, tongue running over the metal, still warm from sitting in his ass.

After Peter is satisfied, he puts the plug to the side and slides his desk chair back a little. His broad hands spread Stiles’s cheeks and he appreciatively looks at the boy’s hole. It is still a little open and unable to keep in Derek’s seed by itself, the creamy white fluid already running down to Stiles’s balls. Peter leans in and catches the escaped come and licks a long stripe upwards. Stiles groans and eagerly pushes his ass backwards. “Please, daddy, fill me up,” he begs.

“Patience,” Peter orders and painfully squeezes Stiles’s flesh for a moment. The boy grumbles but holds still. As a reward, Peter dives in. He puts his lips against the little pucker and starts to suck. Stiles whines beautifully and Peter sucks harder before he pushes his tongue in as deep as it will go. He tastes more of Derek and swirls his tongue around to catch as much as possible. 

Stiles’s hole is soft, and pliant so Peter adds a finger, crocking down on his boy’s sweet spot, making Stiles cry out and tremble. But he obeys for once and tries his best to keep quiet. 

“Good boy,” Peter murmurs and slides a second finger in while he traces the rim with his tongue. Then he starts fucking Stiles with his fingers, greedily licking off the come that keeps coming out with his fingers. 

Eventually Stiles is glistening with spit and smeared come, so Peter pulls back and stands. Opening his belt and pants with one hand, he pets Stiles gently. “You’ve been very well-behaved, my sweet, filthy boy. And how nice of you to bring me such a delicious treat. You definitely deserve another load,” he states and gets into position.

“Thank you daddy-ahhh,” Stiles cries out. Peter has pushed in, quick and deep. Despite Derek’s previous fucking and the fingering, Peter’s massive cock is a stretch. And even though there is still some come left and plenty of Peter’s spit, it’s not as smooth as with lube and the feeling is intense.

Peter leans over him and mouths at Stiles’s neck. “Such a good, dirty, little boy,” he pants and drags his hips back to snap forward hard. Stiles is pushed onto the desk and has to curl his fingers around the edge to keep in position. Then Peter really starts to fuck him and Stiles can only hold on tight.

Despite that, Stiles is jerked around like a ragdoll. The thought of adding to Derek’s come seems to drive Peter wild. He’s really giving it to Stiles now, making his hips bang into the desk, his cock scrape against the edge. The painful, little twinge makes Stiles’s gasp and his hole clench. Peter growls at that and rams even harder into him.

“Daddy,” Stiles gasps breathlessly, desperately. “Please, daddy. Can I come?”

Peter’s hand curls around Stiles’s throat and lifts him upright. “Yes, baby boy. Come for me,” he pants, holding Stiles’s hip in place with his free hand. The angle lets him drive even deeper into Stiles, dragging his cock over his prostate. 

Stiles’s knees buckle and he shouts, coming hard. He spills somewhere between the floor and the desk but really doesn't care. Peter holds him up and fucks him through it. Stiles feels his hole clench around Peter, making it an even tighter fit. He gasps at the sensation, his cock twitching.

Finally, Peter comes with a roar. He holds Stiles tightly against his chest, hips bucking into again and again. Eventually he lets Stiles gently down, taking a deep, shuddering breath. 

“You’re a menace,” he accuses and carefully pulls out. Then he sits down and quickly takes the plug, pushing it in before any of his come can escape.

Stiles huffs at Peter’s comment and then squeaks when the wide part of the plug passes his rim.

“After how you just fucked me you really can’t pretend you didn’t enjoy it,” he says and then adds cheekily, “daddy.”

With a snort, Peter sits down and opens a drawer on his desk. He takes out some wet wipes and cleans himself thoroughly, watching as Stiles adjusts to the plug and tries to untangle and pull up his shorts. 

When they’re both dressed, Stiles leans in for a kiss and Peter lets him but after a little peck, he pulls back and raises an eyebrow. “You better also have brought me real lunch because I’m starving.”

Grinning widely, Stiles slides back into his lap. “Nope, but Derek should be bringing it any moment now,” he says and rubs his nose against Peter’s stubbled cheek. Peter laughs and pulls him closer. “Good boys,” he praises.’

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: knotting


	4. knotting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek thinks Stiles is ready to take their Alpha's knot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slight dub-con about the knotting

“I don’t know if I can take it,” Stiles whines.

“Shh, baby. I know you can,” Derek soothes him, rotating the four fingers he has in Stiles’ ass. 

Stiles makes an incoherent sound and sends a pleading look to Peter. The Alpha just grins sharply and leans over, ruffling Stiles’ hair. “Listen to your brother, baby boy. We trained you well. You can take all your toys now and you’ve been thoroughly stretched.”

“But,” Stiles starts uncertainly, “it’s so big.” 

"It is," Derek pants and pulls out his fingers. "But I took it and so will you."

With that he slides his thick dick into Stiles' open hole. The four finger's stretch enough to bottom out easily. Stiles still gasps, though but soon starts rocking back against him. Derek takes a few minutes to fuck him leisurely, enjoying the heat and the eager noises Stiles is making. 

Eventually he parts Stiles' cheeks with both hands, watching himself fuck into his hole. He gathers some spit and lets it drop down onto the rim. Then he spreads it around before he carefully pushes one finger in, right next to his dick.

Stiles hisses and clenches on his dick. Derek knows he's tempted to safeword, so scared of Alpha's knot. But he can't let Stiles do that. He loves it so much and he just knows Stiles will love it, too. 

The gentle drag and push opens Stiles up some more and Derek can slide another finger inside. Before Stiles can protest, Peter adds some lube, cooling the sting. Still, Stiles whines, pushing his face into the pillow that he's tightly gripping with his hands.

"You're doing so good, baby boy," Peter praises him and places kisses on the back of Stiles' neck.

Derek's heart swells at the tenderness and when he feels Stiles go slack underneath him, he comes with a surprised grunt. He rides it out, nuzzling Stiles' neck himself. After a few minutes he slides out, looking at Peter. 

"Well done, pup," his Alpha says and cups the back of his neck, squeezing proudly. Derek blushes and gives him a pleased smile. 

"Thank you, Dere,” Stiles mumbles, smiling shakily.

Stretching out next to him, Derek cradles him to his chest, rubbing his back. 

“It will be alright, pup,” he mumbles into Stiles’ ear. “It will be so good, I promise.”

Stiles presses against Derek’s chest, clinging to him while he rubs his face into the thick chest hair. Derek’s scent calms him down a little and he stays relaxed when Peter lines up behind him and slides into his hole. He’s a little bigger than Derek, so there’s a bit of a sting but Stiles is turned on enough to enjoy it. Pressing back, he rotates his hips just like he knows Daddy likes. Peter rewards him by starting to fuck him properly while Derek holds him in place.

It’s heady to be held between his two lovers, his family. Stiles feels so good, so loved and wanted. And in return he wants to take everything they give him. Wants to please them. So, he lets Derek hold him tight and Peter shove into him with happy growling noises. 

Suddenly Derek starts to flick Stiles' nipples, making him hiss and clench around Peter’s dick. The Alpha growls louder and digs his teeth into the spot between Stiles’ neck and shoulder. He grips Stiles tight and presses against him hard, sheeting himself to the hilt.

Letting out a whine at getting bitten, Stiles clenches again and feels the knot growing inside him. He even imagines he can almost feel the individual pumps of blood that spurt into his Alpha’s dick and knot. It keeps growing and growing, taking Stiles’ breath away. He starts to struggle, his nails digging into Derek’s chest. 

“Shhh,” Derek makes. “You’re doing so well, taking it so good.” He sneaks a hand down and palms Stiles’ dick which is still hard, despite the growing pain. The contact makes Stiles whine and push into Derek’s hand but that only makes his rim tug on the knot. Peter growls around his teeth and follows the motion, pressing in even deeper.

Stiles gasps, the knot suddenly pressing hard against his prostate. “Do… do that again,” he pleads breathlessly and Peter does. He pushes and rolls his hips and keeps finding Stiles’ sweet spot, smelling his boy’s arousal growing higher and higher. 

“Please, daddy! Oh, god, please,” Stiles babbles and suddenly the fullness and the push and drag of the knot feels amazing. His prostate and rim are so sensitive, he can feel everything and he thinks he might be going out of his mind. He wants to tell Dere that he was right in encouraging Stiles but he can’t find the words.

It’s so intense, he doesn’t even realize that tears are escaping him and Derek leans into him, licking them away. He makes soft soothing noises and starts grinding against Stiles, growing hard again. One of his hands dig into Peter’s hip, going with Peter’s motions, feeling so connected to them, especially when Peter grabs his arm in return. Derek loses himself into their growls and whines and pleading and adds his own little grunts.

After what feels an eternity, Peter stills, his hold on Stiles and Derek growing even tighter and then he lets out a roar. He spills deep into his baby boy and Stiles cries out, feeling the knot contract inside him. It triggers his own orgasm, drawing out his cry and then making him pant and gasp for air. The scent of their release drives Derek wild and he ruts his dick against Stiles'. He feels the come ease the friction and it takes only a few moments before he adds his own. 

Eventually they all grow slack, still trying to catch their breath but relaxing. Stiles still feels full but he’s soft and pliant now and the weight of the knot feels even comforting in his ass.

“Thank you, daddy,” he says because good boys get rewards.

“And thank you, daddy and Dere, for convincing me,” he adds, petting Derek’s chest with hands still clumsy from a mind-blowing orgasm.

Derek nuzzles him. “Alpha knows what you need.”

Stiles laughs and then gasps as it made the knot shift. 

“So true,” he says and leans back against Peter. “Love you, guys.”

Peter bends his head and licks over the bite mark he left on his boy. 

“And we, you.” 

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  I'm taking sugestions for the next chapters.  
>   
>  **Let me know at**[my tumblr](http://lostwithoutmyanchor.tumblr.com/)


End file.
